


Every. Single. Damn. Time.

by oakleyfraser4



Series: The Ring Years [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Every. Single. Damn. Time., F/M, Funny, Interruption, Knocking Is Necessary, Raven Reyes needs to knock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: You'd think that Raven Reyes would've learned to knock after walking in on Monty & Harper, Emori & Murphy and Echo & Bellamy all those times in space...but clearly no.So here's a fun one-shot I began shortly after 7x03 aired but I just finished it now. FYI there are no spoiler warnings for season 7. 7x03 just gave me the idea :)*there is mention of sex, but nothing graphic at all. you be the judge*
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Series: The Ring Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Every. Single. Damn. Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader, 
> 
> I hope this makes you laugh. I laughed writing it!
> 
> Get ready for some pretty awkward & embarrassing moments! Enjoy!

Being on a ship in the middle of outer space with no way to return to the ground, sucked. Being single on a ship in the middle of outer space with no way to return to the ground, sucked more. Being the only person single on a ship in the middle of outer space, was the absolute worst. 

Raven did not plan to be the only “single” person in the ring. There were supposed to be eight of them; Clarke, Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, Echo and herself. Clarke never made it space (that was a story for another time) which just left seven. Out of the seven people, only four were in relationships. That left three totally single people, Raven being one of them. She had no attraction to anyone on the ring-let alone the remaining singles-so she was sure it was just going to stay like that. Monty and Harper were obviously good for each other and they kept to their room most of the time, at least when Monty wasn’t making algae. Raven actually preferred when he and Harper were having “alone time” because it meant he wasn’t able to make the algae worse that it already was. His new recipes for the green goop did nothing to help with the taste. 

Murphy and Emori still tried to live in their own little world, even more than Monty and Harper did. Although Emori was always hanging out with Raven, who was teaching her the world of controls and mechanics. Emori especially liked the space walks. That being said, at the end of the day Murphy came to collect his girlfriend and they always left holding hands. Raven sighed; just thinking about the fact that they had a relationship and she didn’t made things worse. 

The most surprising couple was Bellamy and Echo. Three years in, just when Raven thought she was fine being single,  _ they _ got together. It was a spur of the moment thing; they went to bed separately one night and came in holding hands and acting closer than normal the next morning. Murphy had raised his eyebrows and winked at Bellamy when he and Echo walked in late to breakfast, a sheepish look on their faces. Raven was also late that same day, but no one suspected anything weird with her. They assumed she lost track of time looking at control panels and they had been right. It was almost like her love life was with some stupid electronic panel.

Raven sighed and pushed her headphones off her head, letting them hang around her neck. On Earth, Eden was still bright and green. Sometimes, Raven would look out the bay window with her face pressed completely up against the glass, wishing she was down there. Down there and not stuck up on the ring with three couples who seemed to be  _ very  _ preoccupied at the moment. Besides when she and Echo trained (with the other joining in too) and mealtimes, the group didn’t seem to be so much together, as apart. Although there were “Friday Fun Nights” as Murphy had stupidly decided to call their weekly hangouts. Sometimes stupid games of truth or dare, something that reminded them of when they were kids, was played. Most of the time, they just told stories from The Ark or the Ground. Raven always enjoyed Friday Fun Nights, because it was time to hangout with her friends. Though she missed her other friends on the ground. Life was complicated. 

Apparently not so complicated for Monty and Harper, who Raven couldn’t find  _ anywhere _ . The Ring wasn’t very large, but it also wasn’t small. Raven got bored of messing around with the flight unit and decided to go looking for her friends. She burst open every door possible with gusto, hoping to surprise them. It was just after lunch, surely nothing secretive was going on? 

Wrong. When Raven pulled open the empty storage space that was really much larger than any of the staterooms, she was treated with a surprise. More like a nightmare, as Echo and Bellamy were messing around in a bad way. Echo shouted at Raven, who quickly slammed the door shut and covered her eyes. She scrunched her eyes so tightly, that when she opened them again, she saw stars. Although she would not be able to get the image out of her head she just saw. 

She could hear Bellamy shouting through the door, “Raven you gotta knock okay?”

“Okay!” Raven was embarrassed, probably more than Echo and Bellamy were. Horrified and unwilling to accidentally find the same result between Monty and Harper, Raven stumbled half blind towards her stateroom. She pulled open the door and finally thought she was safe to open her eyes. 

Murphy was lying in bed with his hands behind his head. He clearly wasn’t sleeping, but his eyes weren’t open either. Raven realized she was in the wrong room, and started to back out, hoping Murphy didn’t notice. But he heard footsteps despite his eyes being closed and said, “Hey gorgeous.” 

Raven was taken aback. “Uh what,” she stammered out, her voice sounding more like a squeak. 

“I’m good to go again.” Murphy smirked in Raven’s direction. Raven was very uncomfortable and started to back further away from Murphy. Murphy, who unfortunately still had his eyes closed, laughed. “Come on, I’ll let you do whatever you want this time.” 

Enough was enough. Raven opened her mouth to tell Murphy she was very not-okay with this. “Murphy-” was all she managed to get out before his eyes opened. There was a split second of pause as Murphy realized he was talking to Raven, and Raven realized Murphy had thought she was Emori. 

“What the hell Reyes?” He said, staring at her. “I though you were Emori.” 

“Clearly.” Raven was extremely embarrassed again. “Uh, I guess I’ll be going.” 

“Please knock next time,” Murphy sighed and frowned. “For real.” 

Raven nodded, and left silently. She wondered where the heck Emori was, but she did  _ not _ feel like going to find her. Murphy probably was waiting for her to come back or something. Still, very awkward. Fed up, Raven headed to her own stateroom, this time paying attention to which door she opened.

In her room, Raven buried her head in the pillow trying to delete Murphy’s tone of voice and the sight of Echo and Bellamy from her mind. After not much luck, Raven decided to go in search of Monty, wondering if the algae was ready for dinner yet. It was only two hours after lunch, but maybe eating that horrible stuff would help her forget what she had walked in on twice that morning. 

She had yet to discover where Monty and Harper were, but she got her answer when she opened the algae food storage door and found Monty and Harper on the ground with-thankfully-a blanket over top of them. But Harper still squealed and pulled the sheet higher over herself. 

“Sorry, I’m so sorry,” Raven said, backing out. “Dammit, I need to start knocking more!”

“That’s for sure,” Bellamy said, walking towards her from the other direction. “There are no locks on the Ring. So knock instead.” 

“Yep, okay, will do.” Raven could barely form proper words and definitely could not look Bellamy in the face. Today was clearly not a good day. 

Raven spent the rest of the afternoon in her stateroom not opening any doors. When a knock sounded on her door she jumped, but went to answer it. “Yeah?” she said, when she saw Emori standing at the door. 

“Algae’s ready,” Emori said, making a face. Then she winked. “Oh and did you see how I knocked? You should try it too sometime.” Though Emori had not been present at the time Raven walked into their stateroom, she most likely heard from Murphy as soon as she returned. Plus, Raven was the Queen Of Interrupting People. While today had been a triple dose of bad luck, Raven hadn’t gone a single week without catching one couple in the act. When they first complained to her about her lack of knocking skills, Raven argued that they should just have sex less often. Clearly that idea didn’t stick around, so why did her learning to knock have to? Although it was best for her mental state to start knocking.

Raven rolled her eyes at Emori. “Haha, very funny.” They pair headed back the common space to indulge in some of Monty’s green goop, which still tasted awful. “Makes me want to violently hurl,” Raven commented, after downing her portion. Yet thinking about the taste of the algae did take her mind off of what she saw earlier. 

Later, once chores had been done, Raven yawned and was ready to head for bed. Harper and Monty were quietly chatting at one end of the table; Raven had joined them but decided to leave them to chat alone while she went to bed. “Night guys,” she said, standing up. 

“Night Raven,” Harper replied. “When you wake us up tomorrow, knock okay?” 

Raven laughed. “Yeah, I will.” 

“No I mean it this time,” Harper narrowed her eyes in a playful way. “Seriously.” 

“Yep.” Raven was tired and just nodded. She waved ‘bye’ and headed off towards her quarters. Suddenly there was a loud banging noise nearby, and Raven was instantly alert. Was it one of the electrical cords? Did a panel explode? Was the Ring malfunctioning? Raven raced towards where she thought she heard the noise and burst into the room, not thinking yet again. 

There was a shriek the second she broke in. “EVERY, SINGLE, DAMN, TIME!” She heard someone-Murphy-shout. Raven quickly looked at the floor and shuffled out. 

“I’m sorry!” She shouted through the door, this time it was closed. 

“YOU NEED TO LEARN TO KNOCK!” Murphy shouted back. “We’ve been up here for what, four years, and I don’t know how much longer. But Reyes, you need to learn to knock for god’s sake!” 

Raven didn’t reply. She just ran away back towards the common space. Harper looked up and saw Raven running away, knowing exactly what happened. After four incidents in one day, Raven did pick up the habit of knocking for her mental state’s sake. The rest of the group did their best to not keep to themselves all day. Although both ended up being, of course, temporary, and Raven began to become lazy at the habit of knocking. And It wasn’t until about eight days after the initial incident that Raven when looking for Echo to train with and walked in on Murphy and Emori. Again. 

All she heard as she slammed the door shut and started to walk away, was Murphy shouting after her, “Every. Single. Damn. Time. YOU NEED TO LEARN TO KNOCK!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Leave a comment if you can :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
